The present invention relates to an inflatable boat, the bulwarks of which are separately attached to the bottom thereof at two opposite sides through welding joint and joined by two hoop-like connecting members at two opposite ends and, the bottom of which is comprised of a plurality of parallel air chambers each having two opposite ends curving upwards for guiding waves.
FIG. 4 illustrates an inflatable boat constructed according to the prior art which is generally comprised of a bottom and a unitary, endless peripheral wall raising around the periphery of said bottom. In this structure of inflatable boat, the peripheral wall occupies much space on the stern of the boat. While moving on the surface of the sea, rivers, lakes, great water resisting force is caused at the peripheral wall of the boat. Further, this structure of inflatable boat does not have any means to guide out waves for stable sailing.